Many electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals, include a keyboard and a display screen that are located in separate housings that can be slid between open and closed arrangements. For example, the keyboard may be covered by the display screen in a closed arrangement, and the housings can be slid apart to an open arrangement to uncover the keyboard and allow typing thereon by a user. As the housings are slid back and forth, an underside of the display housing can rub the keyboard keys, which may interfere with movement of the housings and/or cause undesirably wear to key surfaces. Because of the limited viewable angle of some display screens, when a user's eyes are aligned with the keyboard while typing they may not be sufficiently aligned with the spaced apart display screen to allow clear viewing of what is displayed thereon.